Candy
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: WeskerXOC Wesker survived and went to the one person who would help him. The last person he could trust... Candice WARNING! OOC-Albert AND CRAPPY FLUFF AT THE END! YOU WERE WARNED! Short, semi quick read.


_**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!: THIS ONESHOT CONTAINS FLUFFINESS AND OOC-NESS NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL READERS. PLEASE BE SURE YOU LIKE A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF BOTH BEFORE MOVING ON. THANK YOU.**_

_So, I'd scoured the Resident Evil Fanfiction Section and was not as pleased as I had wished to be, but such is my life when it comes to my looking for Certain Male Characters+OC stories. And yes, I do harbor a certain disdain for Excella and I am ecstatic that Albert, my beloved in RE5, kills her off. YAY! But that's just me. I found her irritating and a total Mary-Sue... But thank god, she doesn't really qualify because none of the guys seem to like her. Hehehehehe. __Regardless, Albert is rather Out Of Character in this and I know it, but I couldn't help it. I love him. I do. I swear. He's fucking delicious in RE5. So enough of my Blah, Blah... Go read at your own peril. I tried very hard not to make Candice a Mary-Sue, but I'm not so sure I got her the way I wanted her... I don't think I gave her enough depth or flaws... If I had the desire to write more for this Crap-Fiction One-Shot, I could have made her less of a Mary-Sue and more of an actual character far more worthy of Albert's attention... But alas, I got tired of trying and just finished it before I lost my mind. ^^ - Scitah__**  
**_

* * *

Candice hopped about in her apartment, listening to music, poppy and sung by squeaky women. She loved it. It picked up her mood entirely. Her black curls bounced in the pony tail they were in, some pulling loose. Her pale skin a stark contrast to the red grandma-esque nightgown. Red with black lace on the edges with little black roses. Her favorite nightgown.

"Candice." called a man's voice from her bed, causing her to gasp and look over, reaching for a bat. "Quit your foolish dancing."

It was then she noticed who it was sitting weakly on her bed, getting blood all over her purple sheets and comforter. "ALBERT!" she shrieked, clutching her chest a moment, not touching the bat.

He coughed out a laugh, hand over his chest, trying to hold himself together.

"You look like shit, Al. And you're getting your blood all over my favorite sheets." she scoffed, hands on her hips before pulling open a drawer to get a medical box. "Have you dominated the world, yet?" she asked, standing with the box as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"No. Damned Chris Redfield and his new partner foiled everything again." he hissed.

"I though Jill was under your control with the device I gave you?" Candice asked, walking over. She reached down and picked up the bottom of her nightgown to lift so she could sit next to Wesker.

"He was given a new one. Another woman. Sheva, I believe her name was." he stated, watching her with his glowing red eyes.

"Well isn't Redfield just a Pimp?" she chuckled and opened the box, pulling out a top section and setting it aside to show a few shots.

"Hm." he quirked a brow at her. She was such a fascinating creature sometimes. "I require a place to stay to recuperate."

"If you're in need of a place to stay, you are more than welcome here, Albert. You know this." she offered an irritated glance into his no-longer-shaded eyes.

"It would be impolite to not ask." he stated, watching her still.

She scoffed loudly, "Oh yeah, and bursting through the door, sneaking up on me, not calling to let me know you were on your way, and bleeding all over my favorite bed linens isn't? Wow… I must be behind on etiquette! Or is it ahead?" a small smirk encompassed her face as her eyes looked back into his, jokingly.

Of course, Wesker didn't catch the joking tone and went on to explain why, "I could not call because they could have been waiting for me to slip up like that. I did not burst through your door, nor did I intentionally attempt to sneak up on you, as you put it-"

Candice chuckled and placed a cool hand on his cheek, "Albert Wesker, calm yourself. I was only joking." at the confused look in his demonic eyes Candice leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss to Albert's forehead, "I'm pleased you're still alive." her lips murmured on his flesh.

He watched her lean back and continue tending his numerous wounds. He was surprised he still resembled human form after that battle. Last thing he remembers is calling for Chris, then waking in a hot sweat and his arm was severely torn up, leaving him bleeding and weak. Next thing is he's on his way towards Candice. The Goddess of Oddballs and Nerd-dom.

She was much different from Excella Gionne. God that woman was awful. Obnoxious and self entitled. The only things Wesker didn't like about Candice was her eclectic taste in music and her habit of knowing Wesker's wants. Candice was a much smaller woman in many ways compared to Excella.

Not to mention the odd relationship Candice and Wesker had.

Albert looked hard up at Candice and just watched her for the longest moment until her deep green eyes glanced up at him. She quickly looked back down, then back up at him and offered a small smile, genuine and soft. The light spatter of freckles across her nose and cheeks accented the lighter flecks of green in her dark eyes.

Her hand came up to cup his face once more before she leaned in and placed her cheek against his in a slight hug. An affectionate touch. That was something Wesker hated because he found he wanted more of it. Affection. Something completely human and mundane, yet refreshing and heavenly every time she was affectionate with him.

When she pulled away, she pressed another light kiss, but to his cheek. Pulling back further, she ran her thumb along his cheek and ear, smiling all the while. Wesker found it hard to resist as his eyes shut and his head turned into her warming palm. "Why do you touch me so softly?" his mouth pressed to her palm as he spoke.

She hummed lightly before tilting her head, "You deserve a soft touch. Someone you can always come back to… Who will forgive you, tend to you, and care for you." when his eyes returned to her, her smile widened, "Not to mention I want to."

"Why?" he asked, frowning at her. What could she gain from this?

She studied his face for a moment, smile falling into a frown. "What do you want me to say to that Albert? That…" her eyes darted upwards a moment, "That I want power, or the world, or a mass of material goods?"

Albert knew of nothing to say to that. Instead, he continued to watch her as she sighed.

Those green eyes shut and she crossed her arms, "I suppose that's the difference between us, Albert… You see only the darkness and have been consumed by it entirely." her eyes opened, "I see both the light and the dark. I see also the gray between."

"I see you, Albert, and I don't mind your wanting to bring a volatile disease to man-kind. Personally, I always knew that someone would be sent to stop you and something would go horribly wrong for you, rendering you unable to complete your chosen task. I felt it when you proposed the commission for that device I made you for Jill." she sighed and shook her head. There was something missing from her speech, Albert knew.

"Go on, Candice." he urged.

He watched her swallow hard before she looked back up at him, "Truthfully, I thought the feeling meant you were going to die." her lips pouted, restraining the tears that threatened to swell. "You have no idea how much the idea frightened me, Albert." her hand covered her chest, where her heart was, "It broke my heart just to think of it."

Albert squinted at Candice, "Broke your heart?" he asked condescendingly. "Why did you not come forward with this? It would have saved me a lot of time."

The pathetic look on Candice's face was wiped away with a huff and slight anger, "You idiot!"

That made Wesker blink in wonder at the small woman. "Excuse me?"

She snorted, "I'm finished patching you up, Wesker. You can sleep here, but tomorrow you have to leave." she stood, gathered the kit while brashly throwing everything into it, then tossed it onto the desk and powered down the computer. "Good night." and she waltzed right on out of her own bedroom.

On her way out, she shut off the light and slammed the door. How dare he belittle her admitting to him her feelings. Alright, so she was attempting to admit them. She went to a small closet and threw open the door to find a few sheets and a comforter. She'd have to settle with the deep blue set with the light pattern of stars on it. She set that up on the pull out couch and quickly fell asleep, wiping away her silly tears.

Albert shook his head. Sometimes, it was hard to understand Candice. At least Excella was simple. Whorish and obnoxious, but simple none-the-less.

In the morning, Albert awoke and sat up, refreshed and healing like a human. This unnerved him. But then he smelled something delicious… Something he hadn't smelled in a long while. Standing, he tested his limbs before doing a few stretches. Luckily, he didn't reopen any of his wounds!

Smirking at the fact, he was suddenly struck by how hungry he'd become. Not to mention, he felt dirty and caked with… Well… Blood. And sweat.

A soft knock interrupted his movements and pondering, "Here's a towel and a set of clothing from that emergency kit you left here. Go take a shower." Candice said a little coldly.

Wesker did not like that tone. Not because it was being used on him, but that he knew it was something he'd said to make her speak like that at all. "Candice."

Her green eyes looked up at him, "If you need any help with the shower dials, I'm sure you can figure it out after a while. Breakfast will be ready in about a half hour." she then tossed the kit and towel onto the floor since the bed was caked, just like Wesker, in blood… Then she shut the door and returned to the kitchen.

Growling that she wouldn't let him speak, he debated on confronting her or just doing as told for the moment? Deciding that he no longer wished to be gross feeling, he picked up the towel and moved nimbly to the bathroom that connected to both the hall and this room.

His shower was almost too hot for his aching skin, but he clenched a fist and stood there, taking it. As the heat reddened his flesh, he remembered the feeling of landing in the lava. The memory alone made him quickly change the temperature to cold and hiss at such a sudden change.

The washed off blood swirled towards the drain in the water and suds from the soaps he'd found on the ledge of the tub. It was a pretty nice tub, he had to admit. But, then again, a lot of Candice's objects were nice for such an apartment. Her walls had been redone, the carpets, tiles, paint, electricity.

He wasn't quite sure how she'd managed such nice things, nor the ability to do said things to the entire apartment, but he didn't care. It wasn't his business any ways.

Stepping out of the shower after turning it off and cleaning himself rather thoroughly, Albert began to dry himself off. He dabbed carefully around his unwrapped wounds. The scent of soap was almost relaxing.

Unable to place the scent and not caring enough to bother looking, Albert wrapped the towel around himself and left the bathroom to head back to Candice's room. Not caring what was in his kit, he wrapped himself up carefully before throwing some clothes on. He'd noticed that his torn up clothes and the bloodied blankets had been taken from the room.

After he'd finished dressing, minus the glasses, he wandered out of the room to find Candice finishing setting the table. A maroon long sleeved off the shoulder top showed off her small waist and accentuated her small bust with a loose hang.

She also wore light blue jean shorts and these bright red flats with a matching headband. Her black curls were pulled behind her shoulders, allowing the silver hoops in her ears to shine nicely.

Even with the minimal make-up, she looked good… Perhaps a decade late, but good.

What Wesker found himself liking most was all the pale skin he could see. Her legs, her midriff, her shoulders and collarbone… Her neck and scrawny wrists.

When she turned around, he noticed a flush on her cheeks from working on breakfast. She obviously still hadn't noticed him watching her.

"Smells delicious, Candice." he commented, walking over. She jumped a little and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thank you. I don't get to cook often, so I can't guarantee you'll like it." she commented, looking up at him, blushing in embarrassment for having not seen him. "Sit."

Obliging again to the tiny woman, Albert sat at the cluttered four seat-er table. He watched as she began to serve him the food she knew he'd want. Meat, protein, carbs. She knew it was what he'd wanted out of a meal.

After filling his plate, she sat down to his right to fill her own plate. It wasn't long until both had began eating, "Mm…" She sounded a little disappointed, "I should have put some spice into the eggs…"

Hearing her comment, Albert tried the eggs and shrugged, "They're eggs. You're not a five star chef so don't try to be one."

She scoffed, "Oh, that just stirs shit loads of inspiration in me, Albert. Thanks."

He sighed, "I did not mean to insult you, Candice." she looked at him evenly as he paused, "Not now, nor before."

Sighing, she shook her head, "Do you even understand why your questioning me was insulting, Albert?" With just a stall, she had her answer. "Then don't apologize yet. Not until you understand…"

"Well, then explain it to me." Albert offered indignantly.

Grunting, Candice threw her hands up, into the air, "That was what I had done and you treated me like some moron or something! Damnit Albert…" she crossed her arms and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Did it mean nothing to you when I said that the thought of your demise broke my heart? That it terrified me? Did the meaning behind those words fall off of you like someone jumping off a cliff?" her green eyes held a burning passion as they brimmed with tears, "Or are you just that dense?"

Staring hard at the small woman, Albert seemed to let it click and a little look of surprise covered his face. He remained silent as Candice held her breath. After a long while, she shook her head and let her tears fall.

"Forget I said anything." she muttered before standing and fleeing to her workroom.

Albert watched her run off and sputtered. In awe of what she truly meant but could not say, Albert sat for what felt like eons but was no more than a handful of minutes. Finally shutting his mouth, he grunted at the guilt he felt. Not only for causing her such grief, but for having never noticed.

The little speech she gave him last night resonated in his mind; "You deserve a soft touch. Someone you can always come back to… Who will forgive you, tend to you, and care for you. Not to mention I want to." She loved him.

She always had… "Damnit." Wesker scowled at his predicament…

He needed to lay low and rebuild his operations. To recuperate after having his ass burned and handed to him by two lesser beings… He was rightful of the title 'God'!

Yet, here was a mere lone woman, small in stature, sweet by nature, and wicked with technology, and he was concerned for her and guilty for the damage he had inflicted. This wasn't laying low. This wasn't recuperating. And this definitely was not him being a God.

Yet, again, thinking back to the time he'd spent with her, the soft caresses, the smiles, the blushing… The fact that she'd become his Go-To-Girl when he was in need of some where safe, or in need of something useful… And even, one time, he'd gone to her to vent.

She'd listened and touched and smiled. Comforting him in his blatant times of need. She was so forgiving, so loving and understanding of him and his selfishness that she seemed more a God than he.

Perhaps… Perhaps they were both Gods in their own rights? "No…" Wesker growled as a different thought entered his mind. It made him stand and stride towards the normally locked door and open it with a swift woosh.

He scanned the room quickly and didn't see Candice anywhere, but he knew exactly where she'd placed herself. Super Speeding over to her desk, he crouched down and found her in the exact corner, frowning at him. "Come out now." he stated shortly.

Candice looked at him as if he'd lost his mind.

"I have something I need to try to understand." he vaguely explained.

A scoff came from the red wearing woman, "You always have something you need or want-"

He cut her off, "And it's you I go to for such things. But I already understand that very well…"

Curious at his behavior, Candice slowly crawled out from the desk and stood in front of the still crouched Wesker.

"For a while now, I have gone under the assumption that I deserve to be called a God… That I am entitle to things like the world… But my behavior negates such things. It is not the world that I turn to when I must hide, or heal, or release my anger. It is not the world that comforts me and baffles me with her kindness and touch. No." he shook his head. "In fact, the world has done nothing but anger and demoralize me into wishing it's obedience and enslavement. And the one who never said I was insane, nor suggested I not go through with it. The one who told me that the world could be mine, I have neglected."

Candice felt a mix of dread and light headedness. Was he apologizing or saying he was never coming back?

"I have never given you what you deserved… What you earned simply by opening your door to me. You, who treated me like a God in your own home, while I slandered and raved… You gave me what I wanted and I was too blinded by improbable ambition to see that you are a Goddess."

Her heart faltered a moment. This was a confession. Holy shit.

"But not just any Goddess… Mine." his hands came up and slid tantalizingly around her slim waist before pulling her close so he could hug her to him. "I apologize for my brash behaviors and neglect. You were undeserving of that, as I am undeserving of you."

A small smile spread across Candice's face as she ran her fingers through his blond hair, "Oh, Albert…If I've told you once, I have told you twice, I cannot stay angry with you."

He looked up at her in wonder, "But, why?"

"Because I've found you deserving of my kindness. Deserving of my attention… And most of all, deserving of my love." she grinned as she slid down into his lap on the floor, "I've loved you for a very long time now… I've never denied it!" she pointed out, "But I've never admitted it, either."

"How can you love me?" he whispered after a moment of silence.

She answered simply with, "Because you are my God."

* * *

_See? Shit and a half... Crap ending. No character depth and Albert was totally Out Of Character. *Sigh* I apologize. - Scitah_


End file.
